Jock vs Shy, Artistic Outcast (On-hold)
by nature-lover2003
Summary: At Belleville High School in New Jersey, Gerard Way is a very talented yet shy and awkward teenager. He has a crush on one of his classmates, Alina Thorsen, whom had transferred just a year earlier from Arizona. To bad she already has a boyfriend, who just loves to pick on Gerard and his friends. (I have a very, very similar story to this one on Quotev. Rating M for Mature content)
1. Character Bios

(Disclaimer: I don't own MCR, I only own the story)

Name: Gerard Way

Age: 17-18

Hair color: black

Eye color: hazel (that appear to be olive green, depending on the lighting)

Height: 5'9

Weight: 160-170 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother, Paternal Grandparents, Maternal Grandparents, Mikey Way (younger brother), Alina Thorsen (will find out in story), the Thorsen Family (will find out in story)

Appearance: He has long (shoulder length) black hair, hazel eyes (that sometimes appear to be olive green), fair (almost pale) skin tone, slender, not too muscular, sometimes wears a little bit of make up, and, when not at school, usually prefers to wear dark clothing

Personality: Shy, nerdy, awkward, nervous, friendly, artistic, intelligent, perverted (at times), vengeful (sometimes), protective, short-tempered, vulgar, kind, loving, and family-oriented

Likes: Dungeons Dragons, being with friends and family, anything to do with art, getting good grades, Alina Thorsen, his band, singing, music, Audrey Hepburn, comics, movies, Fangoria, reading, Harry Houdini, songwriting, magic tricks, and croquet

Dislikes: Being bullied, picked on, and/or belittled, being called, "emo, goth, gay," and/or "fag", Austin Owens, jocks, cheerleaders, preps, morons (unless it's a friend), swimming, sports (except for croquet), dancing, and fighting (unless it's necessary)

Name: Alina Thorsen

Age: 17-18

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue-green

Height: 5'2

Weight: 110 lbs. (later 90-95 lbs.)

Family: Father, Mother, Solomon Thorsen (younger brother), Whip (pet dog), Gerard Way (will find out in story), the Way Family (will find out in story)

Appearance: She has long brown hair (that goes down to just passed her shoulder blades), beautiful blue-green eyes, light skin tone, small frame, slim figure, and, usually, doesn't care how she dresses, when she's not at school

Personality: Kind, caring, compassionate, soft-spoken, friendly, respectful, polite, brave, confident, loyal, mature for her age, intelligent, loving, quiet (sometimes), shy (sometimes), and (sometimes) is unafraid to speak her mind and/or feelings

Likes: Being around her family and, most of her, "friends", her dog, all types of art, good grades, music, Gerard's band, Austin Owens (formerly; will find out in story), Gerard Way, watching people play sports and games, reading, movies, and trying to figure out the meanings behind Gerard's songs

Dislikes: Austin Owens (currently; will find out in story), jocks, cheerleaders, preps, her "friends", bullying, sluts, hurting people's feelings, being cheated on (*spoiler*), Gerard not telling her his feelings or his songs, and fighting

Name: Austin Owens

Age: 17-18

Hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: dark blue

Height: 6'3

Weight: 220 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother, Tommy Owens (older twin brother), Susan Owens (younger sister)

Appearance: He has short dirty blonde hair (usually combed), dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, tall, muscular, and likes to wear his varsity jacket, even when his sport isn't in season

Personality: Rude, uncaring, arrogant, a good actor, perverted, vengeful, proud, vulgar, a real "tough, wise-guy", manipulative, flirtatious, very sly, cunning, a liar, and an overall jerk

Likes: Flirting with girls, playing sports, jocks, cheerleaders, preps, popularity, Alina Thorsen (formerly; will find out in story), taking pictures of himself with girls (*spoiler*), having sex, being a jock, jerk, and bully, picking on "nerds" (especially Gerard and his group of friends), and fighting

Dislikes: Alina Thorsen (currently; will find out in story), Gerard's band, Gerard and his friends, not having sex, not getting a girl, being rejected, Alina choosing Gerard over him (*spoiler*), being humilated, being laughed at, and when a kid he's bullying and/or picking on suddenly has confidence and/or bravery

Name: Mikey Way

Age: 15-16

Hair color: dirty blondish brown

Eye color: brown

Height: 5'10

Weight: 165-175 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother, Paternal Grandparents, Maternal Grandparents, Gerard Way (older brother), Alina Thorsen (will find out in story), the Thorsen Family (will find out in story)

Appearance: He has short, slightly spikey dirty blondish brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, fair skin (not as fair as Gerard) tone, slender, and likes to wear a black biker jacket, zipped up (its usually when he plays in the band, rarely outside of the band)

Personality: Nerdy, geeky, shy (not nearly as shy as Gerard), protective, vengeful (sometimes), vulgar, friendly, intelligent, mischievous (sometimes without even being aware of it), supportive, optimistic (sometimes), and helpful

Likes: Playing his bass, being around friends and family, being in his brother's band, good grades, music, bands (his favorite is The Smashing Pumpkins), watching movies, comics, Dungeons Dragons, reading, coffee, and croquet

Dislikes: Being bullied, getting dirty looks because of his asthma, getting teased because of his glasses, jocks, cheerleaders, preps, sports (except for croquet), and fighting (unless it's necessary)

Name: Ray Toro

Age: 17-18

Hair color: dirty blonde/light brown

Eye color: brown

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175-185 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother, Older brother

Appearance: He has dirty blonde/light brown hair in an afro, brown eyes, light skin complexion, tall (the tallest of his friends), slightly muscular, sometimes likes to wear his school uniform without his jacket, and normally prefers to wear dark, tight fit clothing (they show off his muscles to girls)

Personality: Chill, laid back, wild (usually when he plays in the band), perverted (at times), supportive, friendly, protective, vulgar, vengeful (sometimes), short-tempered (sometimes), intelligent, caring, helpful, and kind

Likes: Being around his friends, playing his guitar, the "I am dangerous" bite from Top Gun (uses it to get girls), flirting with girls, comics, watching movies, Dungeons Dragons, music, playing in the band Gerard formed, playing guitar and backing vocals with Frank in the band, giving advice to his friends, and croquet

Dislikes: Him and his friends being bullied, not getting a girl he likes, getting picked on because of his hair, when no one listens to him, jocks, cheerleaders , preps, fearing that he and his friends won't make it through the rest of high school, sports (except for croquet), and fighting (unless it's necessary)

Name: Frank Iero

Age: 15-16

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140-150 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother, Paternal Grandparents, Maternal Grandparents

Appearance: He short black hair (that's messy in the back and combed in the front), blue eyes, fair skin tone, rather short (the shortest of his friends), slender, he has tattoos all over his body (except his face), piercings on his left nostril, lower lip, and ears, usually wears his school uniform sloppily, and likes to wear dark clothing

Personality: Chill, wild (usually it's when he's playing guitar, energetic (usually it's when he's playing guitar), friendly, protective, intelligent (although seems like an airhead), vengeful (sometimes), shrewd (although tries not to make it odvious), vulgar, comical, not easily fooled, cowardly (sometimes; formerly), brave (currently), kind, and caring

Likes: Being around his friends, playing Pansy (his guitar), the band Gerard formed, music, playing guitar and backing vocals with Ray in the band, comics, movies, tricking people (especially cheerleaders) into thinking he's in love with them, fooling people, polishing Pansy, Dungeons Dragons, piercings, his tattoos, candy (especially Skittles), sunglasses, cigarettes, and croquet

Dislikes: Being bullied, getting picked on because of his height, being called, "emo, gay, fag," and/or "dumbass", people saying he's "in love" with Gerard, people trying to trick him into thinking he's in love with them, making bad choices (often times on purpose), jocks, cheerleaders, preps, his height, sports (except for croquet), and fighting (unless it's necessary)

Name: Bob Bryar

Age: 18-19

Hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: green

Height: 6'0

Weight: 180-190 lbs.

Family: Father, Mother

Appearance: He has longish dirty blonde hair (that he usually keeps brushed off to the side), green eyes, light skin complexion, muscular (the most muscular out of his friends), a piercing on his lower lip, sometimes wears earrings, occasionally has some kind of facial hair, and, just like his friends, normally prefers to wear dark clothing

Personality: Cool, chill, lazy (at times), friendly, supportive, protective, kind, helpful, intelligent, vulgar, determined, responsible (especially when it comes to his college classes), caring, and well-meaning

Likes: Being around his friends, playing drums, good grades, music, bands (way to many to count), the band Gerard formed, being with his friends in the band, being the drummer for the band, comics, watching movies, giving advice to his friends, playing games (especially Dungeons Dragons), and helping his friends get through the rest of high school

Dislikes: Bullies (even though he was never bullied, due to being rather muscular), college (because he can't be there for his friends), when his friends don't stand up for themselves, jocks, cheerleaders, preps, whenever either he or his friends is freaking out, having to drive from his college campus to Gerard's house for band practice 3,4 (sometimes 5 times) a week, and the nicknames given to his friends by their bullies


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: If any of you has read my stories on Quotev, then you know that I'm starting school soon. Which can only mean one thing... slower updates. :( I will try to update whenever I get a chance, which will probably be when I finish homework, which will take awhile to finish. That's what I hate about being a teenager, not saying how old or even if I'm in highschool or college**

o-~-~-o

(Gerard's Point of View)

I woke up this morning, grudgingly, when my alarm went off. After a minute, I, reluctantly, rolled out of bed and started to get ready. I took a shower, put on my school uniform, which I hate that we have to put on 5 days a week, and ran my hand through my, still greasy, hair. My hair could've still been greasy because it had been my first shower in nearly a week.

I walked across the hallway to my brother's room to see if he was up yet.

"Hey, Mikes, you up yet," I asked while knocking on his door.

"Yes, Gee, I'm almost done," he answered.

"Ok, I'm gonna go downstairs," I told him.

I went downstairs and found it, oddly, quiet.

'That's weird,' I thought, 'there's usually someone home to take us to school. Where is everyone?'

Went into the kitchen and found a note. It was in Mom's handwriting.

 _"Hi, kids, Dad and I had to go to work early and we're going to have to work late. You're Grandparents went to go see some friends, all four of them."_ I lived with our parents, Paternal and Maternal Grandparents. _"So, you two will have to walk to school and home after school or get a ride. There's cereal or pop-tarts for breakfast. Ok?"_

'Ok, Mom,' I thought with a nod.

"Hey, Gee," Mikey came downstairs.

"Hey, Mikey, Mom, Dad, and all of our Grandparents are gone," I informed him.

"Well, if that's the case, we might want to get going," he stated and pointed towards the front door.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff, I double checked to be sure that I had at least one notebook in my bag. We grabbed a couple pop-tarts and energy drinks, not very healthy but at least it'll keep us going.

We left the house and went to hell. If you can't tell, I hate going to school. The main reason? Myself, Mikey, and our friends, Frank and Ray, are bullied on, pretty much, a daily basis. Almost, everyone calls us, "emo, goth, weirdo, gay, fag, dumbass, dork", etc. or something similar, sometimes they mix some of the insults into very, uh, _hurtful_ "nicknames". Our friend, Bob, used to be kinda like our bodyguard or guardian angel but he graduated last year, leaving the rest of us defenseless.

I'd have to say the only thing, or rather person, that makes it worth going to school, and dealing with all those dickheads, is a girl named Alina Thorsen. She transferred just last year from Arizona, she was pretty shy and quiet, and didn't really interact with anyone, so she wasn't bullied, picked on, or harrassed in anyway. Which was a rarity, at our school if you're aren't a jock, cheerleader, prep, or something similar, you were bullied until you _graduated_.

Anyway, I thought she was just _incredibly_ beautiful. Unfortunatly, when I realised my feelings for her, I found out she got asked out by Austin Owen, the head jock at school. I thought that he would blow it and she wouldn't be interested but I was _really_ wrong. From what I heard, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. I mean, how?! How did that piece-of-shit, get her to be his girlfriend?!?! As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't _deserve_ her.

I opened my pop-tart and started to eat it, when we came to a stop at a stop sign and waited for a car, we saw down the road, to drive away.

The car, we waited for, suddenly honked and we turned our heads...

o-~-~-o

(Austin's Point of View)

While driving my car to go pick up my girl, I saw two of my _favorite_ victims, standing by a stop sign. I noticed a puddle in front of them and smirked.

I honked my horn and made a sharp turn, splashing them in the process. In my mirror, I could see that one them, I think his name is Gary or Jared, was shouting at me as I'm driving off. The other kid with him was trying to calm him down.

My smirk widened seeing them all wet and upset like that. I made another turn and the two were out of my view.

o-~-~-o

(Gerard's Point of View)

When we turned our heads, the car made a rough turn and splashed us! Just before it drove off, I caught a glimpse of the driver. It was Austin fucking Owens!!!

I just couldn't hold in my anger anymore and just lost my cool, "Fuck you, you fucking asshole!!"

"Hey, hey, hey, relax, calm down Gee," Mikey tried to calm me down, "we can dry off in restrooms."

Sometimes I admired his optimism and ability to calm me down. There were times where I thought that Mikey had a superpower, the ability to calm down even the angriest of people.

Some of my pop-tart got soaked, so I broke off the part that was soaked. When I did, and took a swig from my energy drink, we continued on with our journey to hell.


	3. Chapter 2

(Alina's Point of View)

I woke up to a text message from Austin Owens, a.k.a. my boyfriend, that read, _"Hey babe, I'll be there in about 45 minutes."_ I texted him, _"Ok,"_ in response and got ready for the day. I took a shower and put on my uniform.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast with my family since I had about 15 minutes before Austin would arrive.

"Good Morning," I greeted while fixing a plate for myself.

"Good Morning, sweetie," Mom chirped with a smile.

"So when will that "boyfriend" of yours get here," Dad asked with slight sarcasm.

"In 15 minutes," I responded. My parents don't really except Austin, they keep on telling me, "no matter how "nice" he may be, he's bad news". I can't help but agree with them because sometimes I catch him picking on some other students. I can't break up with him, though because, to my knowledge, he's the only guy, aside from my family, who really likes me. **(A/N: Obviously, she's oblivous to Gerard. XD)** And I care for him for that. I can't really say that "I love him" because sometimes, actually more like 80% of the time, he forgets when we have a date and that is just _unexceptable_ for a guy to do to his girlfriend.

I sat at the table, my dog Whip **(A/N: Whip is black lab mix, if you want to know what he looks like, I would suggest going on Quotev)** laying at my feet, under the table, and ate my breakfast. Breakfast consisted of scarmbled eggs, sausage patties, and biscuits, which I made a breakfast sandwich out of.

Almost as soon as I finished my breakfast, Austin pulled up in front of the house. I grabbed my bag, told my family "Goodbye" and ran out the door.

"Hey, babe," Austin greeted as I climbed in his car.

"Hey," I greeted back with a smile, he leaned over, and stood up slightly, and pecked my lips.

Despite the fact that we're dating, Austin and I only see each other at lunch, 6th period, which is Latin I, and after school. Speaking of Latin I, Austin is failing that class but I'm passing and I'm also the TA. He's always trying to cheat by asking me all the questions, I don't like that he's always trying to get all the answers from me. I sighed at the thought but since he's my boyfriend, I just feel like I _have_ to help him.

We arrived at school within a time span of only 5 minutes. We got out of the car and walked inside the school, while walking to my locker, Austin's locker is on the second floor, I saw that these two guys, I think their names are Gerard and Mikey and I believe they're brothers, walk into a restroom and I noticed, just before they walked in, that they were soaking wet, which caused me to get worried.

We arrived at my stop, my locker, Austin kissed me goodbye and went to his locker. I opened my locker and put my bag inside, Gerard walked up to his locker, right next to mine, and put his bag in too. I looked over at him and noticed that he was still damp, I hoped that he was fine.

He turned his head and looked at me, he just stared, as if he was in a trance, before he blushed and turned away. Just as I was about to grab my textbook, I heard a few people behind us, laughing at Gerard. I could hear them saying things like, "Hey, check it out, the weird goth-faggot pissed himself," and, "It looks like his boyfriend got him so aroused and nervous that his penis blew-up!"

Gerard just put his head down in shame and embarrassment, I guess he knows that there's really no point in fighting back. I had enough of it, I turned around and gave a very disaproving look/glare. In response, all those preps just pointed and/or gave middle fingers to Gerard, laughed, and, finally, went away.

I turned back around to look at Gerard, to be sure he's okay, but he was already gone. The bell rang, so I grabbed my textbook and went to my first class, English.

o*o*o

(Gerard's Point of View)

Less than 10 minutes after that goddamn shithole splashed us, we got to school. Quite a few people were staring at us but, hey, it's not our fault we got soaked to the bone!!! We walked into a restroom and used the dryers and paper towels to dry off, we were still damp but we could live with that.

I went to my locker and saw that Alina Thorsen, a.k.a. my crush, don't tell the guys, was already there, putting her stuff in her locker. I opened it and put my things inside, turned my head towards Alina, hoping to get a glimpse of her, beautiful, face, and when I did, she was looking at me!!! I blushed and quickly looked away from her. Just as I was gonna close my locker, I heard some preps saying crap like I "pissed myself" or my "penis blew-up!" I only put my head down in response, there's really no point in biting back.

They continued with their taunting, until Alina turned around and a very disaproving look. All the preps just pointed and/or gave me middle fingers, laughed, then left. Almost as soon as they left, so did I, I closed my locker and just left.

I noticed that the bell was about to ring, so I went to a water fountain, hoping to drink enough so I'll throw up. Why do I want to throw up? My first class is also my least favorite, it's PE. To make things worst, I heard that we're swimming today. Great, I can't swim.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This chapter is one I plan to make longer, so expect longer chapters. Also, something I forgot to mention in the Character Bios is that even though the MCR guys are real-life people, I'm treating them as _fictional characters_ for this story (and probably others, not sure yet). Don't hate me!)**

0-o-0-o-0

(Gerard's Point of View)

After the bell rang, I went into the locker room and began to change from my school uniform into my gym clothes, slowly. No, not because I'm gay, I think we've already established that I'm not, it's because our PE teacher, Mr. Melville, will make me walk around the field if I'm late. I'd much rathar be late than tell my teacher I can't swim, especially, not in front of a class full of people who hate me and/or make fun of me. I filled up the water bottle, I kept in my locker, and walked out of the locker room into the gym, I was the last out.

When I got to gym, Mr. Melville wasn't there yet. I crossed my fingers, hoping that he was out and that we would have a free day. To my, and probably others, disappointment, his whistle blew. We all sat down on the floor and he took attendance.

He then lead us through our warm-up exercises, which consisted of butterflies, sit 'n reach, right leg over left leg, left leg over right leg, leaning to the left then rotating, leaning to the right then rotating, squats, arm circles, right arm over cross, left arm over cross, both arms over our heads, jumping jacks, sit-ups, planks, push-ups, and a lap around the gym. You would think that after all those exercises, I'd be jacked by now but I'm not.

After the lap, while everyone was catching their breath, the teacher told everyone to go back into the locker rooms and change into their swimsuits. It's now or never, I walked up to him and told him, "I can't swim". To my surprise, he told me that I could sit out for today because the pool is too far from the field and he needs to keep an eye on all of his students, that, and he's aware that the other PE students would make fun of me, to the extreme.

Also, he doesn't really trust the other teachers to look after his students, mainly because a PE teacher was fired last year because he asked the yearbook staff for pictures of his female students. So now, the principal wants every teacher, especially PE, yearbook, AVID, ASB, and photograghy teachers, to keep a sharp eye on their students.

0-o-0-o-0

(Alina's Point of View)

I was sitting in my English class, taking notes from a Shakespearean book/play, I looked out the window, out of boredom. I saw a class down by the pool, I guess that means we're swimming today in PE. I noticed that one student, Gerard, was sitting down and assumed that maybe he wasn't feeling well or his leg gave out during warm-ups. I looked away from the window and went back to taking Shakespearean notes. **(A/N: Lol, I'm such a jokester!)**

About 40 minutes later, the bell rang, it's time for 2nd period, which, for me, is Music. I have that class with Gerard and his friends. I went to my locker first, so that I can put away my English book and got my notebook. I won't be going back to my locker until 4th period, since I usually use my notebook for both 2nd and 3rd period.

I walked into the classroom and noticed that one of Gerard's friends, I believe his name is Frank, was, tightly, clentching his arms around his stomach. Seeing him like that, made me worry for him because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

0-o-0-o-0

(Frank's Point of View)

 **(A/N: At this point in the story, if your suffering from a trauna due to being bullied, you might want to leave, as much as it pains me to say (*cough type cough*).)**

My first class, US History finally ended not that I was paying much attention but at least I was the only one who wasn't passing notes or texting about who I'm going to bang at the next party!

Anyway, while on my way to Music class, my favorite class, I saw Gee's crush's dickhead boyfriend, picking on a Freshman. I knew from experience that if something wasn't done, that kid was _toast_.

Without thinking, I stepped in, "Hey, leave the kid alone!" Austin backed away from the other kid, who ran away, almost, immediately.

"Or what? What will you do, Iero?" he taunted.

"Just don't pick on him, you asshole!" I regret saying to him. He picked me up by my collar and slammed me up against some lockers.

"What did you call me?!" he growled.

I gulpped and shuddered with my answer, "A-a-an a-as-asshole!" He then did something that I only half-expected he'd do. He punched me in the gut!!! He dropped me on the floor, roughly. I wrapped my arms around my, probably, bruised stomach.

"The next time you call that again, you're fucking dead!!!" he threatened. I ran from him as fast as I possibly could've.

I got to Music class and saw that Mikey and Ray were already there. I walked over to wear they were standing, while I still had my hands on my stomach.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.

"Hey, Frank," they greeted in unison. They noticed my hands on my stomach and asked, "What happened?"

I was gonna answer, when Gee walked up, "Hey, guys," he greeted then paused and asked, "What happened to you Frank?"

I pointed my thumb in Alina's direction, the guys immediately knew what I meant and 'Oh'-ed.

0-o-0-o-0

(Gerard's Point of View)

I couldn't believe that, that son of a bitch would punch and threaten Frank! And for what?! Just because he was doing the right thing by helping some kid?!

Before I could lose my fucking cool and blow a fucking gasket, the teacher, Ms. Opal, explained our next assignment. "Alrighty everyone, take a seat and let me explain your next assignment. I want all of you to get into groups of no more than 5 and no less than 2. In your groups, you'll choose a song or, for extra credit, write your own and play in front of the class on the stage. You may use instruments but they are optional. If you want to use instruments, please tell me, you use your own or the ones we have here in class. If you choose to write your song, it's 50 points extra credit. Your song choices are due at the end of the period because, as you all know, I'm gonna be gone next week."

After she explained the assignment, nearly everyone in the class groaned. That's because they're all lazy shitheads.

I liked this assignment, I already had my group and I like to write songs for our band, this'll be a funny and easy assignment.

I planned to ask Alina if she had a group, since we had 4 people in our's and we're aloud to have 5 people. I looking around the classroom for her.

When I found her, I saw that she was already in a group. Her group had 3 sluts, sorry, I meant to say cheerleaders, and a short yet very smart looking kid.

Knowing those cheerleaders, they're going to make that kid do all the work. However, knowing Alina, she'll volunteer to do all the work because that's the kind of person she is. She's always been so kind and compassionate to everyone, even me.

I looked away from her because I don't want to look creepy.

"What kind of song should we play?" I asked the guys.

"How 'bout a _love_ song Gee," Frank teased.

I felt my face heat up a little bit, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, you're face doesn't lie," Frank continued to tease. Mikey and Ray seem to be backing up Frank because they're giving me a teasing look, too.

"Ok, fine, I won't deny it but I won't admit it. Anyway, I just remembered a song that I wrote just a couple days ago," I told them, hoping that they'd stop teasing me.

"Great, what's it called?" Ray asked.

"Vampires Will Never Hurt You," I replied.

"Cool title," Frank smiled.

"Alright, let's tell Ms. Opal and get practicing," Mikey told us and we all nodded in agreement.

0-o-0-o-0

(Alina's Point of View)

Ms. Opal explained our next assignment but she said that we needed to be in groups, crap. Despite my boyfriend being the most popular guy at school, I don't have a lot of friends. I didn't even have a lot of friends when I lived in Arizona.

I noticed that Gerard's group had only 4 people, and since you can have as many as 5, I decided to walk over and ask.

Before I could, a cheerleader came over to me, "Hi, Alina, come join our group." I was about to tell her that I wanted to go to Gerard's group but she dragged me to her's. Her group had 2 other cheerleaders and another kid, Oscar, a Sophomore.

One of the cheerleaders, Vanessa, shoved Oscar, "Come on, nerd, do our work," she ordered. She's well-known at this school as being spoiled and a slut. I hate sluts. Her Father works in real estate and her Mother worked as a Neurosurgeon. From what I heard her parents make like $700,000 a year, every guy at school wants to marry her because of that.

"Don't make him do everything," I butted in.

"What? Do you want to do it?" another cheerleader, Brittney, taughted. **(A/N: I want to rip out their throats, right now!!!)**

"I have a song, that only I know because I wrote but I don't have it with me," I told them.

The last cheerleader, Cara, took out a piece of paper, "Write it."

I started to write down the song...

 _"No Going Back"_

 _I went out one night,_

 _To go look for you_

 _But when I found you,_

 _You were cheating on me!_

 _How?! How could you do this to me?_

 _After all we've been through!_

 _We're through!_

 _Go run away with your lover_

 _I'm finished with you_

 _We're done_

 _Just leave me be_

 _There's no going back now_

 _You're on your own now_

 _You beg me all you want_

 _We're finished_

 _You can cry all you want_

 _We're finished_

 _You try to win back my love_

 _Guess what?_

 _We're finished_

 _I'm finished with you_

 _We're done!_

 _Just leave me be!_

 _There's no going back now_

 _You're on your own now_

 _You called me one night saying,_

 _"I feel so incomplete without you_

 _Here with me!_

 _I'm now reduced to_

 _Eating my breakfast in the mirror!"_

 _You know what I say to that?_

 _I'm finished with you, you, you!_

 _We're done!_

 _Just leave me be!_

 _There's no going back now_

 _You're on your own now_

 _I'm finished with you, you, you!_

 _We're done!_

 _Just leave me be!_

 _There's no going back now_

 _You're on your own now_

I finished writing it but Brittney just crumpled it up and threw it away, "That was garbage," she stated.

I took it out of trash and retorted, "Well, then you don't appreciate the Arts." **(A/N: A quote from the movie Rambo 4. I love that movie series!)**

"Whatever," Cara told me, not caring. All three were now on their phones, probably texting each other about who they plan to sleep with at the next party. I hate sluts.


	5. Chapter 4 (part 1)

**(A/N: The song from the previous chapter was a song that I had written myself.)**

(Alina's Point of View)

The three walk away, while still on their phones, and I felt someone tap on my shoulder, it was Oscar, "Hey, I can play violin, if you want," he told me.

I smiled, "Yeah, that would be great."

We practiced for the rest of the class, I'm not sure about the other 3 though. I guess they just don't want to graduate.

I looked over at Gerard and his group, I saw that Gerard was singing. It was still pretty loud in the classroom, so I couldn't hear a thing.

(Gerard's Point of View)

About 45 minutes or so into the class, I looked over at Alina and her group. I saw that it was just her and Oscar. She was singing but I couldn't hear her.

Seeing them together _almost_ gave me a pang of _jealousy_ in my chest.

Just before the bell rang, Ms. Opal told everyone, "Oh, class, I'll be gone next week, so all the performances will be done tomorrow and Friday."

That disappointed and upset more than half the class but I wasn't worried. I wrote the song myself, I already had it memorized.

0-X-O-X-0

 **(A/N: Before any of you can even think, no, Oscar is _not_ trying to make Gerard jealous on porpose.**

 **A. Oscar is a Sophomore, Alina and Gerard are Seniors.**

 **B. Oscar is a very minor character that I plan to use only one other time.)**

0-X-O-X-0

(Alina's Point of View)

It's time for 3rd period, which for me is Advanced Art, I have that class with Gerard.

I got to class and, quickly, noticed that we had a substitute, that means it's just free draw today. I saw that Gerard was already in his seat, which was next to mine.

I opened up my notebook and started to draw. I drew a snake, a cobra to be speciffic, with flowers on it's scales, the flowers resembled tattoos in a way. I drew a lot back in Arizona, I haven't drawn anything for a little while now, though. I might be a bit rusty.

About 20 minutes later, I looked over at Gerard and saw that he was listening to music. I tapped my hand right above his notebook to get his attention.

"What are you listening to?" I asked when he looked at me.

He hesitated for a moment, then answered while shuddering, "I-I-Iron M-Maiden."

"Cool band," I smiled, his face started to get a little flushed like it did this morning.

About another 25 minutes later, I looked over at Gerard's notebook and what I saw shocked me. I saw a drawing of a skull marching band and another drawing was of a creature that resembled the Grim Reaper. Gerard took notice of my interest in his artwork and blushed slightly.

"I really like your drawings," I told him with a smile.

He looked at me in shock and disbelief, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're really cool," I praised him while still smiling.

He started to shudder, uncontrolably, "I just, uh, I-um, uh, ugh!!!" He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Can I see some more of your drawings?" I asked while placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping that it would calm him down a bit. He just stared at my hand, intently. I didn't really mind that he did, though.

I reached my hand down to turn the notebook pages. Gerard suddenly grabbed my hand, pinning it to the desk, while shouting, "No!!!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Gerard. If you don't want me to look, it's fine, I respect that," I reassured him, just in case he started to worry or panic. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I realised that he was still holding my hand, "Gerard, my hand."

He let go of my hand, then slammed his head on his desk.

Of course, I was worried for him but right now I'm trying to figure out why I felt so _comforted_ when he grabbed it. Despite that Austin and I had been together for almost a year, it took nearly 4 _months_ for me to feel comforted or relaxed with him! With Gerard it took 2 _minutes_! What's wrong with me?!

0-X-O-X-0

(Gerard's Point of View)

The Advanced Art teacher was gone today, so I took out my iPod and notebook.

About 20 minutes or so later, while sketching the outline of a drawing, I'm still thinking about what it'll be, and listening to music, a hand tapped on my desk to get my attention, it was Alina. I stopped my sketching to look at her and see what she wanted.

"What are you listening to?" she asked.

I hestiated for a second before answering, "I-I-Iron M-Maiden," I mentally slapped myself for shuddering.

"Cool band," she smiled at me. I felt my face heat up again, just like earlier this morning.

I went back to my drawings and after about 25 minutes, I noticed Alina looking at my drawings with a keen interest. I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"I really like your drawings," she told with that smile of her's.

I couldn't stop shuddering! "R-Really?" I looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, I think they're really cool," she praised while still keeping her smile.

"I just, uh, I-um, uh, ugh!!!" 'Say something you fucking shithead!' I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. I feel like such a dumbass.

She placed her hand my shoulder, to calm me down a little. I thought I heard her ask something but I didn't hear her. I just stared at her hand, intently. She's probably starting to think I'm a creep.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she was reaching down to look at some more pictures. Oh, no! She can't see my other drawing and sketches! She'll tell her dickhead boyfriend for sure! He'd murder me!!!!!

I grabbed her hand, pinning to the desk, while shouting, "No!!!"

Now I'm in a full blown panic! I just felt like curling up in a ball and crying until I died!!

"Hey, hey, it's okay Gerard. If you don't want me look, it's fine, I respect that," she reassured me. I could barely hear her, though, I was still in a panic. I heard her voice again, "Gerard, my hand."

I released her hand and slammed my head on the desk, as hard as possible. It hurt my head of course but I didn't care. I was balling my eyes out!

0-X-O-X-0

(Time-skip to just before the end of school, it's 7th period)

(Still Gerard's Point of View)

7th period, World History AP, just ended. Everyone was turning in papers and leaving to go home. I had this class with Mikey and Alina.

Speaking of Alina, I still have to apologize to her. I am just _crossing_ my fingers that she didn't tell that bastard Austin!

I knew that I could talk to her at our lockers but I wanted to avoid Austin as much as possible. Luckily, I didn't have any classes with him, unlike last year. **(A/N: I might explain that in another chapter.)**

"Hey, Alina," I walked up to her just as she was about to walk out.

"Hey," she smiled. She wasn't mad, good!

"I just wanted say, I'm sorry about what I did earlier today," I explained my apology.

"It's okay, I forgive you. It's not that big of a deal anyway," she continued to smile.

"Thanks," I gave her a smile of my own.

"You're welcome. What was in your notebook anyway?" she asked.

Uh oh, I hadn't accounted on her asking about it! I had no other choice, I have to lie! "You were about to turn to the page that had the song that my group and I are performing for Music class," I told her. I hated that I had to lie but what was I susposed to tell her?! That they were pictures that I had drawn of her?!

"Ok, I get it," she shrugged, slightly. She bought it, good!

"Thanks! I actually wrote the song myself, completely original," I told, not sure if I'm bragging a little.

"Really? That's cool! I wrote the song for my group, too," she told me.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," I joked, slightly. She nodded in agreement.

"Aren't the guys in your group, your friends?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I've known them for years," I nodded.

"Cool, they sound like really good friends," she stated.

"One of the guys in my group is actually my brother," I told her.

"Isn't your brother Mikey?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, he is my brother," I confirmed.

"Ok, well, I better get going, I don't want to leave Austin waiting for too long," she informed. I internally cringe at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I told her. She waved goodbye and went to her locker.

I turned in a paper to the teacher, Mr. Hophton, who took it and put it in the computar. I grabbed my textbook and went to my locker.

If your wondering, Mikey had already left the class and went to his locker, which was roughly 2 staircases down the hall from mine. Mikey usually meets Frank, Ray, and I when someone comes to pick us up. But we all know that's not going to happen, my parents and Grandparents were too busy. Oh, well, it's exercise.

Hopefully, someone'll pick us up on Friday, we have band practice.

0-X-O-X-0

(Time-skip to Friday, it's 3rd period)

(Still Gerard's Point of View)

It's time for the guys and I to perform our song. Alina and Oscar already went the other day. We're the last group to perform, hopefully we do good without Bob.

We got up on stage, took our positions, the guys started to play their guitars, I took a deep breath and started singing...

0-X-O-X-0

 **(A/N: This will be a part 1 and part 2 chapter. I can only type some much on this app for some stupid reason. Maybe I should try using a Docx instead of Story document.)**


	6. Chapter 4 (part 2)

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_

 _And if they get me, take this spike to my heart and_

 _And if they get me and the sun goes down_

 _And if they get me, take this spike and_

 _You put the spike in my heart!_

 _And if the sun comes up_

 _Will it tear the skin right off our bones?_

 _And then, as razor sharp white teeth_

 _Rip out our necks, I saw you there_

 _Someone get me to the doctor_

 _Someone get me to a church_

 _Where they can pump this venom_

 _Gaping hole_

 _And you must keep your soul_

 _Like a secret in your throat_

 _And if they come and get me_

 _What if you put the spike in my heart?_

 _And if they get me and the sun goes down_

 _And if they get me, take this spike and_

 _(Come on!)_

 _Can you take this spike?_

 _Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?_

 _Can you take this spike?_

 _Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

 _And now the nightclub sets the stage for this_

 _They come in pairs_

 _She said, "We'll shoot back holy water_

 _Like cheap whiskey, they're always there"_

 _Someone get me to the doctor_

 _And someone call the nurse_

 _And someone buy me roses_

 _And someone burned the church_

 _We're hanging out with corpses_

 _And driving in this hearse_

 _And someone save my soul, tonight_

 _Please save my soul!_

 _Can you take this spike?_

 _Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?_

 _Can you take this spike?_

 _Will it wash away this jet black, now?_

 _(Let's go! Come on!)_

 _And as these days watch over time_

 _And as these days watch over time_

 _And as these days watch over us, tonight_

 _And as these days watch over time_

 _And as these days watch over time_

 _And as these days watch over us, tonight_

 _I'll never let them, I'll never let them_

 _I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight_

 _I'll never let them, I can't forget them_

 _I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

 _Struck down, before our prime_

 _Before you got off the floor_

 _Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

 _(And these thoughts of endless night_

 _Brings us back into the light_

 _And this venom from my heart)_

 _Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

 _(And thess thoughts of endless night_

 _Brings us back into the light_

 _Kill this venom from my heart)_

 _Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

 _Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

 _(And as always, innocent like roller coasters_

 _Fatality is like ghosts in snow_

 _And you have no idea what you're up against_

 _Because I've seen what they look like_

 _Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws_

 _Going cascading..._

We finished our song and everyone was staring at us with surprised faces. I was sure that they were thinking, 'Those emo-weirdos just owned that stage!' Just the very thought of that made me feel proud of myself, the guys, and our band.

No one was clapping for us, but that was okay, just knowing that we did a good job was more than enough. Just as we were about to get off the stage, we heard clapping. I looked to see who was clapping, I was shocked to see it was Alina.

After she started clapping, a few others followed. I was just in utter shock to see even a few people clapping for us. I snapped out of my shocked state and gave a small chuckle and smile.

The clapping died down and we got off the stage. We got our grades from Ms. Opal, we each got an A plus. After getting our grades, we all went back to our seats to get our stuff. I went back on stage to help with putting away the equipment.

"Hey, Gerard," I heard Alina speak as she walked up.

"Oh! Uh, hey," I gulped nervously, "Alina." I tried to make eye contact with her but it was difficult and I found myself looking everywhere in the class.

"I just wanted to say that you and your group did really, really good," she congratulated.

"Thanks. I thought you and Oscar did really good, too," I told her.

"No way, you guys did 100 times better," she praised.

"Really? I didn't think that we were that good," I whispered that last part in a mumbling voice.

"Huh?" she asked, trying to figure out what I had muttered.

"Uh, nothing," I told her with beads of nervous sweat just beginning to form on my forehead.

"Well, um, I wanted to ask you if you would like to walk with me to Art class," offered.

I just kinda stood there frozen. Is my heart still beating? I felt like jumping all over the room.

Alina's soft, bell-like voice snapped me out of it, "So, would you like to or not?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that a lot," I accepted her offer.

"Great," she beamed. I felt a blush creep up on to my cheeks. I was able to fight it off before she noticed.


	7. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok, so before we get started; in this chapter there will be some brief teasing. Let's just say it's not teasing as in sibling teasing, it has to do with, uh,** _ **arousal**_ **. That's all the hint I'm gonna give you.)**

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Gerard's Point of View)

Alina and I walked to Art class together, I kinda stayed closer to wall so that nobody thinks that we're walking to class together. I _really_ don't want to be grounded to a pulp today. Especially, since we have band practice today after school.

We got to class and noticed that we still had a sub. Another day of free draw for us then.

Alina sat down in her seat and got started on her homework, I sat down in mine and took out my notebook and iPod. I started to play some Iron Maiden for inspiration while writing the new song for the band. It should take a couple of days at most and tonight at least.

(Time-skip to just after school)

(Still Gerard's Point of View)

School is finally over! I'm relieved. I gathered together all my things and went to my locker. When I got there, Alina was already at her locker, putting her things away.

"Hey, Alina," I smiled nervously as I walked up to my locker.

"Oh, hey," she beamed, I could feel yet another blush creep up on my face.

"So, um," I tried to think of something to say, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm going back to Arizona tonight to see some family and family friends," she responded.

"No "friends"," I joked, while doing air quotes around 'friends'.

"No, I don't really have a lot of friends back home or even here for that matter. I feel like a lot of people just call me their friend because of Austin," she replied.

"Well, um, I'm your friend, right?" I asked, kinda nervous about what she'll say.

"Of course we are," she replied with a beam, "you're probably the only person that I can _actually_ call a friend."

"Really?" I asked in utter shock and disbelief.

"Really," she turned away from me a little to put the rest of her stuff in her locker.

"Oh," I started, "my friends, my brother, and I have band practice today at my house. So, um, would you like to come over, maybe?" I asked with some nervousness, while avoiding eye-contact out; mostly out of shyness, but I was shaking on the inside at the thought of her telling her jackass boyfriend. He would pound me into the ground if he found out that I had just basically asked out his girlfriend!

"Sure," she answered, "why not?"

"When you do think you'll be able to get there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know where you live," she pointed out, laughing.

"Oh, right!" I slapped myself on the forehead for being a dumbass. I took out a small piece of paper and pen from my locker and wrote down my address. "Here," I handed it to her.

"Thanks," she put the piece of paper in her pocket.

"So, when can you get to my house?" I asked, again.

"How does in 35 to 40 minutes sound?" she suggested.

"Great," I told her. Before I could say anything else, a _very_ familiar voice stepped in. Oh, shit.

"Hey, whatcha doing here, faggot?" he asked me playfully, childishly, while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Although _I_ could tell that he was taunting me, I had _no_ clue if _she_ knew what he was actually saying to me.

"W-Well, you-you see, th-this is m-my lock-locker," I pointed at my locker, "a-and, a-and-" I was cut off by my own stuttering and I just felt like curling up in a ball and just fucking cry myself to death and/or piss my pants and run for my life. Needless to say, I felt fucking pathetic.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Austin's Point of View)

I was on my way to get my girl and take her home. When I was like 50 feet or so from her locker, I saw her and that emo-faggot, together!

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw him take something out of his locker and give it to her! I'm gonna fucking pound that douchebag!

"Hey, whatcha doing here, faggot?" I asked as I walked up and wrapped an arm around my girl's shoulders. I asked in a very child-like voice, so that my girl doesn't think I'm picking on him; I doubt this faggot is smart enough to figure it out anyway.

"W-Well, you-you see, th-this is m-my lock-locker," he pointed at the locker right next my girl's, "a-and, a-and-" I think he was at loss for words. He looked like he was about ready to piss himself!

"Austin, we have to go," I heard my girl's voice chime in, "I have a plane to catch in two hours."

"Let's go then," I told her.

She grabbed her backpack out of her locker, which I took, and we headed out to my car. That goth-fag was still standing there, just looking inside his locker.

"Bye, Gerard," she looked back at him with a smile.

I felt nothing but anger inside me but I kept it under control because of her, "Yeah, bye, Jared," I taunted in a girly voice.

Alina just rolled her eyes but said nothing. I smirked when I heard the familiar sound of a locker being punched.

I could also faintly heard a certain angry voice growl, "It's Gerard!" I snickered to myself. Alina didn't seem to really care much because she didn't ask about it.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Gerard's Point of View)

I hate that fucking asshole! I hate him! I repeatedly punched my locker over and over again in a fit of rage!

I punched it until my entire arm started hurting. My hand looked like raw meat. I hoped that the pain in my arm but go away before practice.

I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker shut. It was about 5 minutes after school had ended, I walked outside to the front of the school to wait with the guys.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Frank's Point of View)

School was _finally_ over! I couldn't wait to hurry up and get to practice; I've been itching to play Pansy all week!

I went to my locker, grabbed my bag, and walked outside to the front of the school. On the way, I took out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket.

As soon as I got outside, I threw my backpack on the stairs and plopped down right next it. I took out a cigarette and my checkered lighter. I lit my cig and put away my lighter. We're not aloud to smoke on school grounds but, hey, I don't give a fucking shit!

"Hey, who's picking us up?" I asked no one in particular.

"Not sure," Gee answered.

My stomach started to hurt a little, so I placed my hand on it. I guess it still hasn't fully healed yet, go figure. That, or it could be the salad I had for lunch. I thought the lettuce looked a little brown.

I looked up when I saw someone standing there on the stair I was sitting on. It was Tommy Owens, the twin brother of Austin Owens. Tommy played a lot of sports like Austin but nobody really considered him to be jock. We all agreed that he was definitely the nicer of the two, probably because he doesn't pick on anyone and is _a lot_ smarter than his brother.

"Hey, Iero," he smiled a little.

"What's up?" I asked like we were best buds.

"I heard what happened to you, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, man, I'm good," I told him, "My stomach still hurts a bit, but it could be from the salad I ate at lunch."

"That's a relief. I swear, he can't process anything in that thick skull of his," he started knocking on his head, imitating his brother's stupidity.

We all snickered at that, "He is pretty stupid."

"I'll make sure to beat him up tonight," he cracked his knuckles. Normally, when I see someone do that, I get nervous, but I knew that he was just joking around. Well, he was joking around with us at least, but whether or not he was being serious, I had no idea.

"Alright, thanks man," we fist bumped and he walked away.

As soon as he left, Gee's and Mikey's Dad showed up. He honked his car horn. I grabbed my bag and stood up. I put out my cig and walked over to the car along with the guys.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Gerard's Point of View)

My blood was still boiling from earlier but I had calmed down quite a bit since then. Frank walked outside just a couple minutes after me and lit a cancer stick as soon as he sat down. Right now, I'm trying to think of what songs to play when Alina shows up at our practice; if we even get to our own practice!

"Hey, who's picking us up?" I heard Frank ask nobody in particular.

"Not sure," I replied when no one answered.

Less than a minute later, Austin's twin brother, Tommy Owens, and Frank started talking. Tommy and I have P.E. together, I swear, he is the only one who doesn't make fun of me. He also doesn't believe in leaving people behind, so he usually goes back for anyone who falls down; i.e. me.

We all laughed when he started making fun of his brother's stupidity. They fist bumped and he left.

Mine and Mikey's Dad pulled up just after Tommy left. We all grabbed our bags and walked to the car. Frank stayed behind for a second to put out his cancer stick.

We all piled into my Dad's car. I sat in the front seat, Ray sat behind my Dad, Frank sat in the middle - because he was so short, and Mikey sat behind me. The car ride home was silent for the most part, aside from the music that was playing.

Dad lowered the volume on the car rodeo and asked, "So, how was school?"

I shrugged, "The same, I suppose."

"How's your stomach doin' Frank?" he asked, again.

"It's okay," he gave the so-so gesture.

"Ray, Frank, do you want me to drop you off at your houses or do you boys have your band practice today?" he asked them.

"We have practice today," Mikey responded for them, since they would most likely say the same thing.

"Alright, I have to go back to work after I drop you boys off," he told us.

"Ok," I replied, quietly.

About 5 minutes later, Dad pulled up in front of the house. We all grabbed our backpacks and got out of the car. Dad honked the car horn and Mikey and I waved as he drove away.

"Doesn't look like Bob is here yet," Ray pointed out, noticing that Bob's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Doesn't look like our Grandparents are here either," Mikey also pointed out, noticing that our Grandparents were gone because their cars were gone, too.

"Yeah…" Frank trailed off, not knowing what else to say, "Let's go inside." He quickly walked inside the house.

"Right behind you," I followed him into the house. Ray and Mikey followed soon after. I checked the time, oh shit; Alina's gonna be here soon,"Someone call Bob," I sounded a bit like an impatient jerk.

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, "Geez, what's with you?"

"Nothing, I just wanna get band practice over with," I held back a shudder, still keeping my impatient voice.

Frank scoffed, "Since when? We could practice until three o'clock in the morning and you still wouldn't complain."

Just before I could say anything else, Bob walked into the house, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, traffic was crazy."

"It's cool," Ray waved it off.

"Gee started acting like a complete and utter asshole," Frank ratted me out.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Bob asked, obviously disappointed in me.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. I-I did something stupid," I started, "Alina told me that she and her family are going outta town for a few days and I kinda told her about our practice and invited her over." I was a nervous wreck after I finished, I was petrified at what they'll say.

"You invited your crush, who has a jackass for a boyfriend, over to see us perform?" Frank asked sarcastically with a childish smile.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Alina's Point of View)

Austin dropped me off at home and I went straight up to my bedroom. I took out a suitcase from my closet and started packing. I packed clothes, toiletries, and a few things for Whip.

I checked the time and realized that if I want to see Gerard and his band practice, I better go now. I zipped up my suitcase and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to step out for a little bit," I called out.

"Ok, just be back by four-thirty," she told me.

I walked out the door and walked in the direction of the street Gerard wrote down for me earlier. I found it in no time and searched for the house.

After about 5 minutes, I found the address written down on the piece of paper. I didn't hear any music, making me wonder if I went to the wrong place. I knocked on the door and Gerard opened the door.

"Hey, Alina," he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"We didn't start yet but the guys are setting up in the garage right now," he told me.

"Great, 'cause I have to get back, so that we don't miss our flight," I pointed my thumb behind me.

"Ok, we'll try not to waste too much of your time," he continued to smile. We heard a garage door open, "Oh, I guess that's my cue."

"Yeah, I'll just go around, I'm already outside anyway," I informed.

He nodded and closed the door. I went around the front of the house to right in front of the now open garage. Frank was holding a white guitar that read 'Pansy', Ray was holding a black guitar, Mikey was holding a bass guitar, and guy that I assumed was Bob was sitting behind a drum set. The only person missing was Gerard.

He came in through the door that connects the garage to the house. "Sorry, I had to take a quick swig of water," he explained sheepishly.

"You're good," I assured.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Gerard's Point of View)

I couldn't believe that she _actually_ showed up! I _must_ be dreaming! I took a drink from my glass of water, so that I didn't sound like Jon Bon Jovi without a microphone while singing.

I walked into the garage and awkwardly explained what kept them waiting, "Sorry, I had to take a quick swig of water."

"You're good," she assured.

I checked the microphone to be sure that it was plugged in. "Alina, are you ready to rock?!" I screamed into the microphone.

"Yeah!" she replied loudly, but not nearly as loud as me.

We played "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For the Two of Us", "You Know Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison", and "It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish" for her.

After just three songs, I already felt like I was out of breath. Weird, normally I'm able to sing nearly a dozen songs before feeling tired.

"Wow, impressive," she smiled brightly as she clapped for us.

"Thanks," Frank gave her a thumbs-up, "Gerard wrote most of the lines himself." He winked at me, I flipped him off.

"Really? That's cool," she praised.

"Uh, thanks," I felt flushed again.

"I better get going," she pointed her thumb behind her.

"See you when get back," I waved as she left.

*x-x-x-x-x*

(Frank's Point of View)

"Let's go inside and get a drink of water," Bob stood up and walked into the house.

"Right behind ya," we all followed him into the house.

"I can't believe someone actually likes our music," I stated with awe.

"Yeah," Bob plopped down onto the couch and took a swig from his water bottle.

"So, what should we do this weekend, besides practice?" Mikey asked.

"We could play D and D, read comics, and/or watch movies," Ray suggested.

"Ugh, I can't! I've got too much homework to do this weekend," Bob groaned.

"Homework fucking sucks!" I grumbled.

"Amen to that," Ray agreed.

I noticed Gee was just standing there in the kitchen with his head down. "Hey, Gee," I walked around the counter into the kitchen, "what's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing," he walked away from me. When he did, I could see a slight bulge in his pants. I smirked a little to myself.

"Hey, Gee, is that what I think it is in your pants?" I teased.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he covered his crotch with his hand.

"Dude, how did _talking_ to her give you a boner?" Ray asked.

"Hey, bro, your cheeks are pink," Mikey teased.

"Way pink," I added, "they look like cotton candy."

I think we all expected him to respond somehow with a flimsy excuse. Instead, he ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"I think we may have gone a little too far," my eyes were widen with shock and guilt.

*x-x-x-x-x*

 **(A/N: Ah man, took me forever to type! Sorry if it's bad, I really did my best. Anyway, Happy New Years Eve and Happy New Year!**

 **I'll be starting a new story in the new year. I've already started writing it, I should be done with it pretty soon. It'll be a Batman story, I'm just not sure if it should be The Dark Knight Trilogy or the Arkham video game series.**

 **Bye, everyone! See y'all in the new year!)**


	8. Important Announcement

**I'm sorry to say this to the one person who actually likes this story, but I lost inspiration for future chapters. In other words: I'm stumped!**

 **Now before you get ahead of yourself, I'm not going to discontinue or delete this story, I'm just going to put it on-hold for a little while. Just until my inspiration comes back.**

 **However, if I can get enough people and votes on my new poll, then maybe I'll come back.**

 _ **"Well, they encourage your complete cooperation**_

 _ **Send you roses when they think you need to smile**_

 _ **I can't control myself because I don't know how**_

 _ **And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while**_

 _ **So give them blood, blood**_

 _ **Gallons of the stuff**_

 _ **Give them all that they can drink**_

 _ **And it will never be enough**_

 _ **So give them blood, blood, blood**_

 _ **Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood**_

 _ **A celebrated man amongst the gurneys**_

 _ **They can fix me proper with a bit of luck**_

 _ **The doctors and the nurses they adore me so**_

 _ **But it's really quite alarming**_

 _ **'Cause I'm such an awful fuck (oh thank you)**_

 _ **I gave you blood, blood**_

 _ **Gallons of the stuff**_

 _ **I gave you all that you can drink**_

 _ **And it has never been enough**_

 _ **I gave you blood, blood, blood**_

 _ **I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love**_

 **("Blood" by MCR)**


End file.
